


Bedtime Story

by RosyPumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, also naptime, god what i wouldnt do for a nap time rn, kinda shippy if you squint, literally roadhog just reads, roadrat - Freeform, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Roadhog wants to read, and in a spur of luck, Junkrat lets him.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> WOW ITS BEEN A WHILE IM SORRY ;n; also i am absolute junker trash so thats probs what my next posts are gonna be if i can get my ass in gear and write something. wrote this literally because i was napping and needed to get up for work and was pouty i couldnt nap anymore rip.

Roadhog swore on his life he’d rip out Junkrat’s tongue one day. The little brat was constantly yammering about this and that, and Roadhog just wanted some peace and quiet. He couldn’t concentrate on his book when every five seconds Junkrat would ask a random question, only for him to answer his own question. 

 

“Junkrat,” he finally said after a while. “I am _trying_ to read. Shut, _up_.” 

 

Junkrat stopped halfway through his sentence, looking up at his partner, a flurry of emotions fighting for control of his face all at once. Finally, he settled on a shit eating grin. 

 

“Ya want me tah shut up? Then make me.”

 

Before Roadhog had time to decipher what he meant, Junkrat was already laying across his lap. Thin limbs strewn everywhere as though he owned the place. 

 

“If that book i’so goddamn interestin’, then read it to me!” 

 

Roadhog stared down at him through the mask. Junkrat’s snaggle-tooth grin never left. Roadhog sighed and turned to his book, beginning to read. 

 

He didn’t know when he’d started petting Junkrat’s head, but by the time he realized it, the brat was already asleep. Roadhog shook his head and closed his book, resting back against the wall he was sitting against and closed his eyes as well. 

 

It was the best sleep he’s ever had. 


End file.
